Histoires d'amitié
by Kathiii
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Niteskye. Dernier chapitre, snif...Saga se rend à la tombe d'Aioros, et une légende naît...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, et bla bla bla. Rien que vous ne sachiez déjà...

**NDLT : **« Varicelle » est une traduction de « Chicken Pox » écrite originalement par Niteskye (eh oui, entre elle et moi, c'est un sacré partenariat !). J'ajoute donc à ce disclaimer que l'action de cette fic ne m'appartient en aucun cas, tout le mérite en revient à Niteskye. Je ne suis, encore une fois, que l'humble traductrice de cette fic mignonne comme tout...En tout cas, ne vous gênez pas pour envoyer une review, c'est pas interdit ni puni par la loi lol.

**Varicelle**** : Chicken Pox**

par Niteskye

Camus, le chevalier d'Or du Verseau, s'étira. Un jour de plus, un entraînement de plus. Il sauta hors de son lit et enfila son sempiternel débardeur, son pantalon noir et ses jambières. Il restait silencieux, cherchant à entendre les chuchotements de ses deux élèves qui d'habitude étaient debout avant lui et exécutaient leurs corvées matinales. Ce matin-là cependant, la cabane était silencieuse. Soudain il entendit un bruit sourd et la voix d'Isaak :

- Hyoga ! Arrête donc de te gratter et aide-moi à porter ce bois !

- Mais Isaak ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Ça me gratte partout ! se plaignit Hyoga.

Camus ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Ses deux disciples levèrent les yeux. Il grimaça : ils étaient recouverts de petits boutons rouges, le tout additionné d'une poussée de fièvre.

- Oh mon Dieu, fit-il.

Les enfants attendirent pour voir s'il allait les réprimander. Mais Camus tâta le front de Hyoga. Celui-ci était brûlant, et Isaak avait l'air tout aussi mal en point. Le chevalier soupira.

- Vous deux, retournez au lit. Vous avez la varicelle.

Le nez d'Isaak se plissa de mécontentement. « Mais nous devons nous entraîner ! Quelques boutons ne devraietn pas nous en empêcher ! » Derrière lui, Hyoga avait l'air de ne pas partager cette opinion.

Camus secoua la tête. « C'est plus que quelques boutons. Vous avez également de la fièvre, et n'importe lequel de nous, chevaliers d'Or, vous dira qu'il est très imprudent de se battre en étant fiévreux. Le mieux que vous puissiez faire, c'est de vous rétablir rapidement. D'accord Hyoga ? »

- Euh, d'accord, maître Camus, répondit Hyoga en souriant.

Camus adressa à ses élèves un sourire paternel et les poussa jusqu'à leur chambre.

« Allez, au lit. Je sors pour aller chercher des provisions. » Il les regarda refermer la porte. En soupirant, il tenta de se rappeler quel traitement était nécessaire pour soigner la varicelle, en vain. De toute façon, une des matrones de la ville voisine le saurait sûrement.

Il commença sa randonnée dans le froid mordant de Sibérie. C'était l'un de ces rares jours ensoleillés, parfait pour s'entraîner ou seulement les laisser jouer un peu. Tout du moins essayer de les inciter à jouer ; Isaak passait son temps à provoquer Hyoga en duel amical, et cela même quand Camus leur disait de simplement s'amuser. Il n'y avait rien de mal à cela, c'était juste que Camus ne trouvait pas vraiment utile pour eux de s'entraîner à chaque instant. Les apprentis chevaliers n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps libre habituellement, mais eux, si.

Une fois en ville, il entra dans le magasin d'approvisionnement général, qui faisait à la fois office d'épicerie et de pharmacie. Il décida de demander à la dame au comptoir, qui apparemment le connaissait, ce qui était recommandé contre la varicelle. « La varicelle monsieur Camus ? Les vôtres l'ont eue aussi, alors ? Ça s'est répandu à toute vitesse par ici : mon petit Yakoff l'a attrapée la semaine dernière. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin, c'est de calamine pour les démangeaisons et d'aspirine pour la fièvre. Surtout, ne les laissez pas se gratter, et vous verrez qu'ils seront guéris en un rien de temps ! »

Elle se dirigea vers les étagères et lui donna plusieurs tubes d'aspirine pour enfants ainsi que de la lotion de calamine.

Camus parcourut les étiquettes au dos des médicaments, puis hocha la tête.

- Merci.

- Et dites à vos fils que je les salue !

Camus se retourna brusquement. « Mes fils ? »

La dame eut l'air surpris. « Oui, Isaak et le petit Hyoga ne sont-ils pas vos fils ? Ils vous ressemblent beaucoup. »

Le chevalier en resta abasourdi et fixa la femme. « Qui vous a dit qu'ils étaient mes fils ? » lui demanda-t-il avec une lenteur délibérée.

- Oh, personne, mais la ressemblance m'a mise sur la voie.

Camus se retint d'expliquer à cette femme qu'elle se trompait car cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'il était parti et Athéna seule savait dans quel coup fourré ces deux petits démons allaient se mettre. Il paya ses achats et refit le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'à la cabane. Pendant tout le trajet, il repensa à ce que la femme lui avait déclaré.

Est-ce qu'Isaak et Hyoga lui ressemblaient réellement ? Bon, Isaak un peu, et Hyoga avait effectivement des yeux semblables aux siens...

Il pénétra dans la cabane entièrement silencieuse. Un petite étincelle de peur le parcourut malgré lui. Camus posa son sac de médicaments et se retint de toutes ses forces de se précipiter à la chambre des garçons. Plusieurs des disciples qu'il avait eus auparavant étaient tombés malades, et la plupart en étaient morts. Une fois il était allé en ville acheter des médicaments, et à son retour il avait trouvé la cabane silencieuse, comme aujourd'hui. L'apprenti était mort durant l'heure qu'il avait pris pour faire le voyage.

L'apprenti était nouveau, ce qui fit que Camus n'avait ressenti qu'une pointe de remords. Ç'avait été comme s'il avait appris la mort d'un parent éloigné dont il ignorait l'existence. Mais ces deux-là étaient spéciaux. Ils n'avaient pas seulement survécu à leur première année avec lui, ils avaient aussi eu le courage d'affronter le dur entraînement. Il ne voulait pas entrer et les voir morts dans leurs lits.

Le Verseau ouvrit la porte. Au petit couinement qu'il provoqua, Hyoga et Isaak levèrent la tête de sous leurs couvertures. Camus soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Ils n'étaient qu'assoupis. Hyoga le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus.

- Maître Camus, pourrais-je avoir un verre d'eau, s'il vous plaît ?

Camus alla lui chercher le verre d'eau et le lui donna en même temps que la dose d'aspirine prescrite. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que cela allait devenir la routine des prochains jours.

- Camus-sensei !

- Camus-sensei!

- Caaamuuus-senseeeiiii!!!

Vers la fin du troisième jour, il était prêt à se tirer une balle dans la tête. Ils le rendaient fou ! Ils ne faisaient que geindre ! Finalement, le chevalier d'Or en eut assez. « SILENCE ! » hurla-t-il. Les deux garçons se cachèrent immédiatement sous leurs draps comme pour se protéger de sa colère.

Camus soupira lourdement. Ses deux apprentis arboraient un air misérable et étaient tartinés de calamine. Il avait menacé d'attacher Hyoga s'il n'arrêtait pas de se gratter. Le pauvre petit blond avait usé de son regard de chien battu afin de le mettre de meilleure humeur, mais la menace tenait toujours. « Attendez-moi ici » leur dit-il en sprintant jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ouvrit le coffre à côté de son lit et commença à farfouiller parmi le tas de livres qu'il recelait.

- Hum...le livre de cuisine de Deathmask...le Jurassic Park de Milo...les livres de Valdemar d'Aphrodite...le tome sur la médecine herbale de Mu...ce livre sur la méditation que Shaka m'a offert pour mon dernier anniversaire...ah ha ! Voilà ce vieux livre de contes de fées !

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres livres. « Et je dois me rappeler de rendre tous ces bouquins à leurs propriétaires. »

Il regagna la chambre de ses élèves et s'assit sur le lit d'Isaak. Hyoga grimpa dans le lit et s'installa à la gauche de Camus, tandis qu'Isaak se mettait à droite. Camus ouvrit le livre à la page de l'une de ses histoires favorites : « Le vilain petit canard ». Il la leur lut et au fur et à mesure que l'action avançait, il sentait leur respiration ralentir. Lui-même se sentait fatigué. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait beaucoup dormi ces deux dernières nuits. Il avait presque terminé le conte qui était relativement court lorsqu'il réalisa que les deux étaient profondément endormis. Il finit tout de même de la raconter, et contempla ses protégés.

Ils étaient si calmes dans leur sommeil. C'étaient de vrais petits démons qui l'avaient fait tourner en bourrique lorsqu'ils étaient éveillés, mais ils ressemblaient à des anges quand ils dormaient. Camus leur sourit tendrement , tout en écartant une mèche de cheveux du visage d'Isaak. Il s'était attaché à eux. Il se rendit alors compte que la femme du magasin avait en partie raison, Hyoga et Isaak étaient sa famille. Ses disciples, mais ils étaient également comme ses petits frères ou même ses propres fils. Il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour eux, jusqu'à mourir. Un petit frisson, comme un mauvais pressentiment, courut le long de son échine à cette pensée, mais il l'ignora. Il sourit tandis que ses paupières se fermaient.

Mu frissonna. Le froid du Tibet n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Sibérie, même dans l'Himalaya. Le Pope l'avait chargé de venir vérifier que Camus allait bien, car le chevalier du Verseau avait dépassé la date limite pour soumettre son rapport.

Mu frappa à la porte de la cabane, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Lentement, il ouvrit la porte.

- Camus ? Camus, c'est moi, Mu.

Toujours pas de réponse. Mu regarda autour de lui. La cabane était petite mais accueillante. Il était évident que quelque chose s'apparentant à une famille vivait là. Le chevalier du Bélier eut l'impression étrange qu'il sentait presque tout l'amour qui émanait de l'habitation. Il vit une porte entrebâillée et s'y dirigea. La vue qui s'offrit à lui de l'autre côté de la porte aurait attendri tous les cœurs.

Camus, Isaak et Hyoga étaient tous endormis ensemble sur l'un des lits. Camus était appuyé contre la tête de lit, et les deux petits avaient la têt posée sur ses jambes. Camus avait une main sur la tête d'Isaak, et l'autre sur le dos de Hyoga. Un livre gisait sur les genoux du chevalier du Verseau.

Le sourire de Mu s'élargit encore en constatant que les enfants étaient couverts de petits boutons rouges. Le chevalier du Bélier secoua la tête, amusé. La varicelle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**** L'univers de Saint Seiya, personnages inclus, ne m'appartient en aucun cas. Bad luck, mais je fais avec. Ça ne m'empêche pas (encore) de dormir...**

**RAR : **

**Kelidril**Salut et merci d'avoir laissé une review, la première que reçoit cette fic. Merci de tes compliments et de tes encouragements, ça fait chaud au cœur. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les reviews anonymes, j'ai réglé le problème, ce qui fait qu'on peut maintenant en laisser. Le chapitre 2 est en dessous, j'espère qu'il te plaira...bises !

**mangaslover :**Coucou ! Eh oui, les chevaliers sont des humains après tout...je crois qu'on l'oublie trop souvent, c'est pour ça que cette fic m'a plus et que j'ai tenu à la traduire. On voit enfin les chevaliers comme les hommes qu'ils sont. Tu vois bien Camus attacher Hyoga ? lol, moi aussi, il est tellement différent de son image de guerrier froid, cool comme changement, non ? Tu aimes ce genre d'histoires ? Alors reste accrochée, il reste encore deux chapitres ! Sur ce, à plus !

**millenium d'argent :** Merci de ton bravo, c'est très gentil. Lol, tu résumes très bien le chapitre 1 : «Camus, coincé entre deux petits monstres malades et exigeants ! », c'est exactement ça ! Mais deux petits monstres adorables, il faut l'avouer...eh oui, encore une fois, on se rend compte que les chevaliers sont des gens normaux. Mais j'avue que ça fait bizarre d'imaginer Hyoga avec la varicelle...lol. À la prochaine !

**Vyersdra :**Hello ! Merci d'avoir reviewé cette fic aussi ! C'est la troisième fois qu'on me dit que cette fic est mimi, merci beaucoup ! Je trouve aussi. Merci de tous tes compliments, j'espère que tu trouveras le chapitre 2 tout aussi top... Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien l'intention de traduire la suite...donc pas de panique !lol

**NDLT : ****Désolée désolée désolée du retard, vraiment, mais j'étais submergée de travail au lycée, et j'i dû mettre cette histoire entre parenthèses pendant un moment. Mais maintenant, ça ira beaucoup mieux je l'espère, j'ai trois mois de vacances à disposition !yay ! J'en profiterai pour avancer avec « Histoires d'amitié » et « Improbable », et peut-être même commencer une nouvelle traduction (souhaitez-moi bonne chance). Un énorme merci à celles (ceux ?) qui ont apprécié cette fic et laissé des reviews, c'est vraiment gentil. Je pense que le chapitre trois arrivera plus vite que celui-ci. Il mettra en scène nos jumeaux préférés, j'ai nommé Saga et Kanon, qui s'emploieront à resserrer les liens. Sur ce, salut à tous et encore merci !**

CHAPITRE 2 :

Une nuit sous les étoiles

- Maître Mu, pourquoi devons-nous rester debout si tard ? demanda Kiki pour la cinquantième fois.

- Tu as une leçon d'astronomie ce soir. Donc, tu dois rester éveillé afin de pouvoir observer les étoiles.

- Mais alors je n'aurai aucune heure de sommeil ! s'écria Kiki d'une voix perçante.

Mu se contenta de rouler des yeux exaspérés. _Bien sûr, c'est moi qui ai hérité du plus geignard. « _Kiki, si tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre, ce sera double entraînement pendant une semaine. Et je te chargerai de t'occuper de l'armure du Cygne. » Kiki se tut immédiatement à ces mots. L'armure du Cygne était connue pour attaquer les gens. Mu fit la grimace en se rappelant de la fois où l'armure de Hyoga lui avait mordu les fesses. À présent ce satané machin était une Kamui, mais il arrivait toujours qu'elle soit fêlée, et c'était la galère d'essayer de la réparer avant qu'elle ne commence à attaquer pour de bon.

Kiki prit un air boudeur pendant que Mu l'enveloppait soigneusement. Mu ne voulait pas qu'il tombe malade. Il se rappela avec un frisson d'il y a plusieurs années, quand Kiki avait attrapé la varicelle. Mu s'en voulait encore. Lorsqu'il était allé en Sibérie, il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Hyoga et Isaak alors qu'ils étaient toujours malades.

Le maître et l'élève sortirent de la maison. En fait, Kiki avait une santé de fer, et beaucoup de chance. Mu l'avait adopté alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un nourrisson, et sa première année avait été très pénible. Le climat dur n'était pas facile pour les bébés, et Kiki avait failli mourir deux fois. Il s'en était sorti, et là Mu l'avait accidentellement exposé à la varicelle. Fort heureusement, elle n'avait pas été fatale.

Mu contempla le garçon qui l'entraînait au-dehors. Il sourit, se remémorant toutes les premières fois de Kiki. Ses premiers pas, ses premiers sourires, et surtout ses premiers mots. Gan fèr Moo. Grand frère Mu. Il n'avait que douze ans lorsqu'il avait accueilli Kiki. Après la perte de son maître, l'amour du petit Kiki avait réchauffé son cœur.

Kiki s'affala sur un rocher non loin de la maison. « Maître ? »

Mu sortit de sa rêverie et s'assit près de son apprenti. Il faisait un froid terrible, et Kiki se blottit contre lui pour se réchauffer. « Bien. Peux-tu me nommer quelques constellations ? »

- Oui m'sieur.

« Bon. Nomme-les et montre-les-moi du doigt. » Kiki s'exécuta, et après cela, Mu se mit à lui raconter quelques-unes de leurs histoires. Il lui parla de Persée et d'Andromède, Héraclès, Orion, le Scorpion, et bien d'autres encore. Kiki écouta aussi attentivement qu'il le pouvait, mais il était fatigué. Ç'avait été une longue journée, et la voix mélodieuse de Maître Mu le berçait doucement.

Mu remarqua que les paupières de Kiki se fermaient. Il lui demanda vivement : « Kiki, quelle est cette étoile, là-bas ? »

Kiki suivit du regard le doigt levé de Mu. « Sirius. L'étoile du Chien. »

- Bien. Maintenant, celle-là.

« Aldébaran. » Kiki pouffa. « L'étoile la plus brillante du Taureau. »

Mu eut un large sourire. « Et le nom d'un certain géant de nos amis. » Les deux éclatèrent de rire.

- Ce n'était pas drôle, chuchota Kiki.

- Que veux-tu, je suis vieux, répondit Mu.

- Vous n'êtes pas vieux, argumenta Kiki.

- Je me revois en train de changer tes couches. Je suis vieux, rétorqua Mu.

- Nooon. Le Pope Shion et le Vieux Maître sont vieux, dit Kiki en riant.

- Kiki ! s'écria Mu. Puis, ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. « Pour cette remarque irrespectueuse, tu réalises que je vais devoir te punir. »

Les yeux de Kiki s'arrondirent de frayeur. Il imagina l'armure du Cygne se précipitant sur lui. Il n'était pas préparé à ce que Mu fit ensuite.

- Guili-guili-guili ! s'écria Mu.

Kiki cria de surprise et se mit à rire aux éclats pendant que Mu le chatouillait. « Maître Mu ! Maître Mu ! Nooonn! Arrêtez, je vous en supplie! Hahahaha! »

Ce manège continua pendant cinq ou six bonnes minutes avant que Kiki ne puisse rendre la pareille à Mu en se mettant à lui chatouiller les flancs. Les deux atlantes se roulèrent par terre en riant. Ils étaient allongés sur le dos, en admirant les étoiles. Mu garda le silence pendant quelques instants. Il ne s'était pas amusé autant depuis longtemps. « Kiki ? » appela-t-il doucement.

Kiki ne répondit pas. Mu tourna la tête et vit son élève profondément endormi sur le sol. Il entendit un crissement de pas et se retourna. Son maître, le grand Pope du Sanctuaire, se tenait juste au-dessus de lui.

Les yeux de Mu s'agrandirent de stupeur et il fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais Shion posa une main sur son épaule. « Ce n'est pas grave. Reste ici. » Il s'assit sur le rocher que venaient d'abandonner Kiki et Mu.

- C'est bon de voir que ton élève et toi êtes proches, dit Shion doucement.

Mu ne savait que dire. Shion poursuivit : « Je pense que c'est important. Aucun homme n'est une île. Tu as observé Deathmask, Saga, et Aphrodite, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix de Mu trembla lorsqu'il répondit. « Oui maître, c'est exact. »

Shion hocha la tête. « C'est ce qui se passe lorsque l'on se coupe des autres. Le mal devient très attirant. Pour nous, qui avons des gens à aimer, le mal est une abomination. »

- Oui maître.

- Mu, qu'as-tu appris de ceux qui étaient autour de toi durant ces années où je n'étais plus ? interrogea Shion avec douceur.

- Que...que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Mu.

- Que sais-tu des sentiments humains ? Pense aux chevaliers de Bronze.

Mu se rendit alors compte que son maître le testait, et ce qu'il voulait entendre. « J'ai appris que notre pouvoir n'est pas le Cosmo seul. » Il s'arrêta, incertain. Il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? le pressa doucement Shion.

Mu se mit en position assise et se tourna pour regarder son maître dans les yeux. « C'est le cœur aussi. Les Bronzes ont dû l'entendre des centaines de fois, mais la vérité est que leur pouvoir était minuscule comparé à celui de nous autres chevaliers d'Or. Ils ont persévéré, et en fin de compte, leur pouvoir égale, et peut-être même transcende le nôtre. » Mu fit une pause. « Et tout cela, c'est parce qu'ils croyaient à leur cause de tout leur cœur, espéraient de tout leur cœur, et aimaient leur déesse et leurs frères de tout leur cœur. C'était la clef de leurs victoires. »

- Bien. Quoi d'autre ?

Mu repensa aux histoires concernant Saga, Kanon, et même les Spectres d'Hadès. « J'ai également appris que personne ne naît bon ou mauvais. Évidemment, ni Saga ni Kanon ne sont sortis du ventre de leur mère avec des cornes et des pieds fourchus, et les Spectres étaient aussi des hommes. Nous définissons la bien et le mal par nos expériences. Je peux dire que Deathmask est mauvais, mais est-ce vraiment vrai ? Oui, il a fait des choses horribles, mais est-ce de sa faute si c'est tout ce qu'il a connu ? Et Rhadamanthe du Wyvern. Était-il mauvais parce qu'il a cru à un mensonge? Si ce que cette Pandore a dit à Ikki est vrai, alors Hadès a déçu ses Spectres. Ils ont fait des choses diaboliques aussi, mais il leur a dit que ce qu'ils faisaient était bien. Dans toutes les guerres que nous avons mené, nous avons combattu des hommes. D'autres hommes. Des hommes avec des sentiments, des espoirs, des rêves. Sommes-nous mauvais pour avoir détruit tout cela, même si notre cause est supposément juste ?

- La moralité nous fait défaut par temps de guerre, commenta Shion.

- Et devient insupportable quand revient la paix, termina Mu assez brutalement.

- Te sens-tu coupable ? demanda Shion sur le même ton qu'il avait utilisé durant tout ce temps.

- Pas vraiment. Je me sens...triste. Mes confrères souffrent à cause de la moralité. Ce sont eux qui se sentent coupables, quand je ne ressens rien. Peut-être que je me sens coupable de ne pas être coupable.

« C'est un paradoxe. » remarqua Shion avec une note d'amusement dans la voix. Il gratifia son élève d'un grand sourire. « Et je suis heureux de voir que tu as beaucoup appris pendant que je suis parti, en ajoutant l'entraînement de Kiki. Je suis certain qu'il fera un excellent chevalier du Bélier si un jour tu prends ma succession en tant que Pope. »

- Mais maître !

Shion leva une main. « Je suis vieux Mu. J'ai écouté toute la conversation que toi et Kiki avez eu. Tu n'as même pas trente ans. Moi, j'ai vécu presque trois siècles. » Il pouffa. « Je suis aussi âgé ou même plus vieux qu'un bon nombe de pays ! À présent, j'aimerais pouvoir passer le temps qu'il me reste en compagnie de mes amis et de ma famille. »

Mu ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme une image se dessina dans son esprit. « Donc vous irez vous asseoir avec Roshi près de la cascade et surveiller les enfants de Shiryu et Shunreï pour qu'ils ne tombent pas dans l'eau ? »

Shion laissa échapper un éclat de rire à cette pensée. Il riait toujours lorsqu'il répondit. « Non. Roshi et moi avons décidé que nous nous installerions avec vous quand Shunreï tomberait enceinte. Tous les deux, nous avons vu assez d'enfants comme ça. »

- Mais maître, tout le monde est un enfant comparé à vous.

- Là tu deviens trop effronté. Cette remarque mérite une punition.

Mu pâlit. Oh non. Qu'est-ce que Shion allait lui faire? Est-ce qu'il allait - frisson - le...

- Guili-guili-guili ! hurla Shion.

Mu poussa un cri de surprise comme son maître se jetait sur lui comme lui-même l'avait fait avec Kiki. Le cri avait réveillé le jeune garçon, qui regardait à présent, ébahi, le grand Pope et le digne chevalier du Bélier se rouler par terre. Mu hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons à son maître d'arrêter, tandis que Shion lui répliquait que jamais et pas une chance. Kiki fit le choix le plus sensé, du moins pour un enfant de huit ans. Il sauta dans la mêlée et se mit à chatouiller Shion.

Les trois Béliers chahuteurs se s'aperçurent pas qu'Athéna et Dohko les observaient, amusés. « Je n'ai pas vu Shion aussi heureux depuis un bon bout de temps. » commenta Athéna.

« C'est le pouvoir qu'ont les enfants. » dit Dohko. « Je sais ce que ça fait. Shunreï est comme une fille pour moi, et Shiryu est comme un fils. Je sais que Shion voit Mu, et par son intermédiaire, Kiki, comme ses fils. »

Athéna sourit et se rapprocha de Dohko. « Laissons-les seuls. C'est un moment de famille, et il fait froid ici. »

Dohko lui sourit. « Tes désirs sont des ordres. » Il se téléporta au Sanctuaire avec elle.

Shion leva les mains en signe de reddition. « Je me rends ! Je me rends ! Vous deux êtes trop forts pour moi. »

Kiki et Mu se tapèrent dans les mains. « On est forts. » dit Kiki, provoquant le rire de Mu et Shion.

- Kiki ! Arrête maintenant. Je crois que tous ces fous rires m'ont fêlé quelque chose ! se plaignit Shion.

- Ouais c'est ça ! lança Mu.

Shion lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Mu grimaça et repoussa la main de son maître. Shion se sentit soudain nostalgique. « Mu, je me rappelle de quand tu étais petit et que j'ébouriffais tes cheveux comme cela. Tu avais exactement l'expression que tu as maintenant. »

- Comment était Mu quand il était petit? demanda Kiki.

Shion était pensif. « Il te ressemblait beaucoup. Très curieux et éveillé, mais lorsqu'il a reçu son armure, il est devenu plus calme et posé. Je me rappelle... » Shion s'arrêta, submergé par l'émotion.

- Quoi ? le pressa Mu, à présent aussi curieux que Kiki.

Les yeux de Shion se remplirent de larmes. « Je me rappelle ton premier mot. Tu m'as appelé papa. »

Les deux jeunes Béliers ne surent qu'ajouter à cela. Shion pouffa. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'à chaque fois que tu t'enfuyais je te disais de « revenir près de papa ». Tu trouvais ça tellement amusant, de courir loin de moi et de te tenir aussi loin de moi que tu le pouvais. »

- Alors...vous voyez Maître Mu comme un fils Maître Shion ? interrogea Kiki avec l'indiscrétion de tous les enfants.

- Oui, et je te considère comme un fils toi aussi. Je ne serai peut-être jamais aussi proche de toi que tu l'es avec Mu, mais je crois que nous pouvons le partager, qu'en dis-tu ? dit-il à Kiki avec un clin d'œil et un sourire complices.

Kiki sourit. « En effet, je crois que nous pouvons. » répondit-il en tendant une main. Shion la prit et mit Kiki sur ses genoux. Il attrapa Mu, qui était toujours sous le choc de sa confession, et le fit asseoir à côté de lui.

- Alors Kiki, quel est le nom de cette étoile ? interrogea Shion.

- Bételgeuse- hé maître Shion ? Est-ce que je peux t'appeler papa ?

« Oui, tu peux m'appeler papa si tu veux. Mu aussi. » Shion se tourna vers ce dernier. « La moindre des choses serait que tu arrêtes de m'appeler Maître. »

Mu sourit. « OK...papa. Mais je ne t'appellerai comme ça qu'en privé. »

- Humph. Pourquoi ça?

- J'ai ma fierté.

- Ouaaais. C'est juste que vous ne voulez pas qu'on rie de vous! rétorqua Kiki.

- Espèce de petit- !

- Mu ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as vingt-et-un ans que je ne peux plus te prendre sur mes genoux!

- Oui m'sieur.

Le matin suivant, Athéna et Dohko retournèrent à Jamir. Les trois Béliers étaient endormis là où ils les avaient laissés hier soir. Athéna sourit en les regardant. « Dohko, j'ai pris ma décision. »

- Oui?

- Saga sera le prochain Pope, officiellement cette fois-ci. Je sais que Shion est venu ici pour voir si Mu pourrait être son successeur, mais je pense qu'il serait mieux qu'il passe plus de temps avec lui et Kiki. Ils sont sa famille, et trois hommes pour défendre le premier temple ferait une grande impression. Nous avons Kanon pour reprendre le poste de chevalier des Gémeaux, et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que Seiya et Shiryu reprennent la succession des armures du Sagittaire et de la Balance. Comme cela, tu pourras passer le reste de ta vie à asticoter Shion et faire le grand-père pour les enfants de Shunreï.

- Milady, Shunreï n'appréciera pas d'avoir un chevalier d'Or pour mari. Toujours exposé au danger...

- Dohko, franchement, après qu'Hadès ait été détruit, et l'Olympe vaincue, je ne pense pas que quiconque ne viendra nous chercher des noises. Pas avant un certain temps. Et avec trois combattants dans la première maison, un géant dans la deuxième, un maître illusionniste dans la troisième mais aussi dans le temple principal, un psychopathe anti-social réformé dans le quatrième, un lion très agressif dans la cinquième, un Bouddhiste assez militant dans la sixième, et lui qui est plus que capable de se défendre dans la septième, sans compter le fait que Hyoga, Ikki, Shun et Seiya accourront à la moindre alerte, je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je le dis. Je dis aussi que j'aurais aimé avoir mon appareil photo. C'est vraiment un moment Kodak.

- Milady, je ne comprends pas.

- Dohko, nous allons devoir te mettre au courant. Ce que je voulais dire est que c'est un moment qui mérite d'être immortalisé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il le sera, répondit Dohko en souriant aux trois endormis.

Car Shion avait un sourire heureux sur le visage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NDLT ****: Oooh, comme c'est chou ! Vous avez aimé ? Alors il y a une case marquée « Submit review » qui a été créée juste pour vous !lol Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé le premier chapitre ! Restez accrochés ! Bises.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**** L'univers de Saint Seiya, personnages inclus, ne m'appartient en aucun cas. Bad luck, mais je fais avec. Ça ne m'empêche pas (encore) de dormir...**

**NDLA (Niteskye):**** OK, quelqu'un m'a demandé de faire un chapitre avec un peu de fluff concernant Saga et sa nomination en tant que Pope, mais j'ai plutôt décidé de faire un peu de fluff Saga/ Kanon. Minute. Pas CE genre de fluff (regard indigné). Allez, bonne lecture !**

**RAR :**

**Seveya :**Merci, merci beaucoup ! (Kathiii saute en l'air et fissure son plafond, déjà salement amoché) Youpi ! J'ai une nouvelle lectriceuh ! J'ai une nouvelle lectriceuh !lol bon allez j'arrête. Non sérieusement, ça fait super plaisir de recevoir une review, surtout de la part d'une nouvelle personne. Donc merci encore. T'inquiète, ça m'étonnerait que ça existe des gens qui aiment la varicelle lol. Tiens, à propos, comment ça se fait que tu l'aies eue trois fois ? D'habitude c'est qu'une fois dans la vie !...lol(???) Tu m'expliques ça plus tard OK ? Allez bye !

**morganne-bzh :**Salut ! Tu aimes « vraiment beaucoup » ? C'est trop gentil, merci à toi aussi. Super ! Encore une nouvelle lectrice !lol (saute encore en l'air) D'ailleurs, je te rassure, il y a encore deux chapitres de prévus (en comptant celui juste en dessous), donc c'est pas encore fini ! J'espère que ce chapitre trois te plaira... À plus !

**Aurelia-love-Saga :**Coucou et merci d'avoir reviewé cette histoire. Je passe mon temps à remercier tout le monde dans mes reviews mais c'est bien normal, après tout...La suite ? Oh, disons dans une semaine, une et demie, si vous êtes sages...(sourire sadique) Promis, je me dépêche ! En espérant que les reviews arriveront aussi rapidement...lol je te dis à la prochaine alors ! Bon courage pour ta fic !

**Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers :**Ouais...t'as l'air sérieusement atteinte par les analyses de ta prof...quoique...je ne pense pas que ton cas soit (pour l'instant du moins) désespéré...lol non, je t'embête ! J'adore quand on me fait des compliments type analyses de français, c'est cool. Lol ! Tu aimes mes idées ? C'est gentil ça, mais je n'ai aucun mérite, c'est pas ma fic après tout. Mais je transmettrai à Niteskye, elle appréciera énormément. Le prochain chapitre ? Ben en fait j'ai fini de le traduire depuis un bon moment, mais je vais attendre avant de le poster, rien que pour vous faire poireauter un peu (re-sourire sadique). Sérieusement, j'aime pas envoyer les chapitres coup sur coup, faut laisser le temps à l'anticipation et au suspense de se répandre...lol. Comme je l'ai dit à Aurelia-love-Saga, il viendra dans une semaine, voire une et demie...en attendant jusque-là, je te dis à !

**Vyersdra :**Oooh, elle a failli verser une larme ! J'espère qu'au dernier chapitre, tu craqueras enfin...je ne cache pas que je meurs d'impatience de voir le jour où tu verseras une larme sur une fic !lol À part ça, pour les chatouilles, j'ai moi aussi trouvé ça hyper mignon en lisant la version originale. Selon moi, cette touche « enfantine » vise surtout à rappeler aux lecteurs que les chevaliers sont humains après tout, et qu'il est nécessaire (surtout pour eux) de garder une âme d'enfant... Vraiment une image Kodak ? Comme tu as raison... J'espère que tu trouveras cet avant-dernier chapitre aussi « trognon » que les précédents. Bye !

**Kelidril :** Lol, t'inquiète pas pour le « retard » comme tu dis, c'est vraiment pas grave... Portrait de famille ? C'est vrai, ça. D'ailleurs, ça aurait fait un titre génial pour ce chapitre 2 ! Saori qui parle de ses chevaliers...ouais, elle a des idées assez arrêtées sur eux, c'est drôle. En fait, à chaque fois que je lis ce passage, j'imagine Shaka brandissant une pancarte, en plain milieu d'une manif pacifiste, va savoir pourquoi (sweatdrop) ! N'empêche qu'elle n'a pas tort pour le « psychopathe anti-social » lol. Je regrette qu'elle n'ait pas continué sur sa lancée et fait un petit commentaire pour les autres Golds aussi...snif. Enfin, je sais plus ou moins ce qu'elle allait dire... un Casanova, un canasson, une Blanquette (cf La chèvre de Monsieur Seguin lol), un Mister Freeze (miam !)...etc, etc. Ben la suite, c'est juste en dessous ! Bises.

CHAPITRE 3:

Frères à jamais

Saga soupira. Il pénétra lentement dans le temple des Gémeaux. Il suivit le son de quelqu'un qui chantait dans la cuisine. Kanon était en train de chanter quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement au générique de « Bob l'Éponge » **(Bob l'é-ponge ca-rrée, Bob l'é-ponge ca-rrée...lol) **pendant qu'il préparait le dîner. Le plus jeune des jumeaux était aussi le meilleur cuisinier.

Il sourit en voyant son frère. « Oh, salut Saga. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête ? »

Saga eut un sourire un peu triste. « Athéna m'a nommé en tant que prochain Pope. »

Kanon lui lança un sourire radieux. « C'est génial ! »

Saga fronça les sourcils. « Si tu le dis. »

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça? demanda Kanon.

Saga secoua la tête et sortit de la cuisine. Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre en traînant les pieds et s'affala sur le lit. En contemplant le plafond, il se mit à penser. Il ne savait pas s'il était fait pour être Pope. Bien sûr, il avait contrôlé le Sanctuaire durant treize ans, mais sous son règne c'était devenu un endroit empli de mort et de désespoir. Qui pouvait dire que cela n'allait pas être la même chose lorsqu'il reprendrait le pouvoir ?

Kanon entra.

- Saga, demanda-t-il à voix basse, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je ne crois pas que je suis fait pour être Pope, chuchota Saga. Il se replia en position du fœtus, se tournant vers la fenêtre. Il pouvait voir le croissant de lune, semblant lui sourire, et les étoiles qui brillaient. Tout à coup, le paysage fut obstrué par le visage de son jumeau. Kanon lui souriait avec douceur.

- Frérot, tu feras un excellent Pope. Tu sais déjà quoi faire, dit-il.

- Mais c'est ça, le problème. Je ne sais contrôler cet endroit qu'en usant de la violence. Je n'ai pas régné comme Shion, répliqua Saga.

- Tu SAIS comment faire. J'ai confiance en toi, déclara Kanon. Tu n'es plus contrôlé par lui, alors tout ira bien. Cette connaissance, tu l'as en toi. Je sais qu'elle est là.

Saga sourit franchement à son petit frère. Il n'était plus jeune que de quelques minutes à peu près, mais il avait toujours l'air d'un enfant.

- Kanon, quel âge as-tu ?

- Physiquement, vingt-huit ans. Mentalement, sept ans approximativement, lança le plus jeune jumeau.

- Je vois ça. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si certain que je serai à la hauteur ?

Kanon prit un air pensif. « Tu es mon grand frère. Voilà pourquoi. »

Saga essaya de dire quelque chose, mais Kanon le stoppa. « Et aussi parce que tu sais comment régner sans mort et destruction. C'est vrai, le Sanctuaire est devenu un lieu de perdition après que tu aies assassiné Shion, mais avec Athéna et toi, enfin, vraiment toi, le Sanctuaire ne tombera pas. Il restera comme il est, comme il devrait être. Tu étais dominé par la folie auparavant, et à présent tu as affronté et vaincu tes démons. Tu es capable d'être un grand Pope juste. Tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est d'une chance de le prouver à toi-même.

Saga réfléchit longuement, mais trouva un autre obstacle. « Mais ceux qui ont été blessés par mes erreurs passées, accepteront-ils de se laisser gouverner par moi ? »

- Aiolia te soutiendra Saga. Il s'est tenu à côté de toi pendant que vous détruisiez le Mur des Lamentations.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- J'étais déjà mort à cet instant. Je vous ai observés. Saga, Aiolia était debout à tes côtés, et tu avais pris ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. Son frère. Mais ce qui est beau, c'est qu'il t'a pardonné. Il connaissait le mal qui habitait ton coeur, et savait qu'il ne pouvait te blâmer. Personne ne le peut. De plus, les chevaliers de Bronze te soutiendront également.

- Ça veut dire que tu ne connais pas l'autre nouvelle.

- Quelle autre nouvelle ?

- Seiya et Shiryu ont été promus au rang de chevaliers d'Or. Dohko prend également sa retraite et Seiya va enfin reprendre la succession de l'armure du Sagittaire.

Kanon sourit. « C'est bien. Tous deux te défendront. »

Saga n'avait pas l'air convaincu. « Kanon, tu te rends compte que j'ai failli tuer Seiya ? Je ne crois pas qu'il sera prêt à faire ami-ami avec moi. »

« Mais si. Seiya a vu le premier ta folie. Je pense qu'il a été le premier, après Athéna, à t'avoir pardonné. » répondit Kanon avec douceur. « Et de toute façon, je ne crois pas que ce garçon soit capable d'être rancunier. Il est trop occupé à jouer les héros. »

Saga éclata de rire. « Kanon, tu n'as jamais eu la langue dans ta poche. Tu en es sûr ? »

Kanon leva les yeux au ciel. « Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter ? Saga tu t'en sortiras très bien ! Athéna sera à tes côtés, moi aussi, Shion sera probablement là aussi, occupé à asticoter Mu. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais devoir te débrouiller tout seul. »

- Je crois que c'est ce que je voulais entendre le plus, murmura Saga.

Kanon fronça les sourcils pendant un moment, puis sourit. Il se pencha en avant et posa une main sur l'épaule de Saga.

- Mon frère, je serai toujours là pour toi. Toujours. Je ne veux plus jamais partir d'ici, à présent que nous y avons tous deux notre place.

Saga étreignit vivement son frère. « Merci » , chuchota-t-il.

« Pas de problème », répondit Kanon. Puis il renifla. « Mince ! Le dîner! » Le jeune home sauta à bas du lit et courut à la cuisine, laissant Saga riant sur le lit. Le nouveau Pope se leva et entra dans la cuisine, où son frère essayait désespérément de sauver le rôti.

Kanon leva le morceau de viande carbonisé dans les airs. « Je crois qu'on va devoir aller manger dehors. » dit-il sombrement.

Saga rit. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'irait pas plutôt s'inviter chez Mu et Shion ? Je suis sûr que ça ne les dérangera pas, et de toute façon... » Il eut une lueur espiègle dans les yeux. « Je suis le Pope, et tu es mon frère. »

Les Gémeaux échangèrent un sourire plein de malice.

Plus bas, au temple du Bélier, Mu et Shion eurent l'étrange impression d'être observés. « Papa » demanda Mu, « pourquoi est-ce que je me sens mal à l'aise? »

Shion ajoutait la touche finale au ragoût qu'il préparait. « Je ne sais pas. »

- Oh, Shion.

Les deux atlantes levèrent les yeux pour voir les Gémeaux se tenant sur le pas de la porte. Saga arborait un sourire carnassier.

- Vous n'en auriez pas assez pour encore deux personnes, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune et le vieux Bélier échangèrent un regard. Shion soupira. « Mu, je crois que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu te sentais mal à l'aise. Asseyez-vous, nous en avons assez pour la totalité des chevaliers d'Or. »

- Merci, répondirent Saga et Kanon à l'unisson.

- Dans ce cas...

Neuf têtes apparurent à l'entrée. « Vous êtes quoi, des chiens renifleurs ? ». Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Shion soupira encore une fois. « Mu, apporte des chaises en plus. »

Mu courut chercher les chaises. « Oui maître. »

Plus tard ce soir, parmi le bruit des chevaliers d'Or qui trinquaient à la santé de leur ancien Pope, Kanon leva son verre à Saga. « Frères à jamais ? »

Saga sourit et leva son propre verre.

- Frères à jamais.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chou, non ? Laissez des reviews please !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **L'univers de Saint Seiya, personnages inclus, ne m'appartient en aucun cas. Bad luck, mais je fais avec. Ça ne m'empêche toujours pas de dormir... Vous pensez que je devrais changer mon nom pour m'appeler Masami Kurumada ? Pour ma part, j'hésite encore...lol**

**NDLA (Niteskye) :**** C'est un chapitre que Kathiii m'a demandé d'écrire. C'est un peu plus sombre que ce que j'écris d'habitude, mais ça me ressemble quand même. Reviewez svp !**

**NDLT (Kathiii) :**** Eh oui, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Niteskye d'écrire ce chapitre, parce que je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose à cette histoire. Alors, ce quatrième (et dernier, snif !) chapitre d' « Histoires d'amitié » montre Saga qui se rend à la tombe d'Aioros et lui demande pardon. Gardez vos Kleenex à portée de main, c'est vraiment très émouvant. Moi-même, j'ai failli pleurer en le lisant. **

**RAR : **

**Fiber : **Mignon tout plein ? Merci beaucoup, ça fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. D'autres comme ça ? Ben voilà le dernier chapitre, qui est assez larmoyant, tu verras par toi-même. Merci de tes encouragements et de ta review ! Bye...

**mangaslover : **Bof t'inquiète pas pour le « retard », il n' y a pas de délai imposé, après tout...lol Concernant ta review elle-même maintenant : Kiki plaintif. Bizarre ? C'est vrai qu'il est très mûr pour son âge, mais bon, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il n'est qu'un enfant après tout. C'est vrai, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, la charge de chevalier (surtout un Or) est un lourd fardeau à porter. Mu égal à lui-même ? Lol, de toute façon, il est très près de la perfection, alors...(bave). Enfin, n'empêche qu'il est un peu retombé en enfance lui aussi (cf la séance de chatouilles avec Kiki lol). Les Gémeaux soudés et complices, c'est vrai que ça fait chaud au cœur de les voir comme ça... « Kanon lui assure son soutien pour la vie » : dit comme ça, ça fait un peu romanesque mdr,mais c'est tellement vrai...J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bye !

**Vyersdra : **Oh-oh, on dirait que Aurelia-love-Saga a de la concurrence...lol J'ai bien failli m'étouffer de rire en lisant ta mini-scène (le marathon d'escargots, ROTFL !) et ne pas pouvoir clore en beauté cette fic...c'était à un cheveu près ! Je remercie mes poumons, que je ne savais pas si résistants...lol L'histoire du mur des Lamentations...en fait j'ai pas lu cette partie du manga (ni vu ce passage de l'anime d'ailleurs) mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était impossible de ne pas pleurer en voyant ça, d'après les nombreuses opinions que j'ai eues. Ben, j'espère que je mettrai un jour la main dessus ! À part ça, tu t'attendais à ce que le dîner crame ? Lol Tu trouves génial qu'ils se ramènent tous chez Shion pour le dîner ? Cool. Apparemment, les Golds sont (presque) tous de piètres cuisiniers...mais bon, personne n'est parfait ! Même pas eux mdr ! Pour le mot de la fin, ben j'espère que tu ressusciteras vite lol, ce serait dommage que tu restes coincée au ciel ! En attendant que tu redescendes, je te dis à !lol

**Aurelia-love-Saga : **« Elle est merveilleuse cette histoire » ?Wow, merci énormément, je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est un superbe compliment ! Contente ? Eh oui, TES Gémeaux font enfin ami-ami (mdr j'adore quand tu fais ta possessive avec Saga et Kanon). Le générique de Bob l'Éponge, oui, moi aussi je me suis bien amusée en lisant ça sur la VO. D'ailleurs, je me suis souvent demandée pourquoi Niteskye a choisi cette chanson...je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de réponse lol. Non, sérieusement, si tu as vu les OAV Hadès et entendu la voix de Kanon, c'est vraiment comique d'imaginer Kanon chanter Bob l'Éponge...lol c'est encore pire avec sa voix japonaise (j'ai Inferno en VO)! Saga en proie à ses doutes : c'est vrai que c'est émouvant ; j'ai l'impression que Saga est toujours très pessimiste, ou alors qu'il manque de confiance en lui...le pauvre. Enfin...merci de ta review, bises à toi aussi !

**morganne-bzh : **Tu sais, ça me fait énormément plaisir quand quelqu'un me dit qu'il ou elle a failli verser une larme sur cette fic. J'adore, c'est très flatteur ! Merci ! Les Gémeaux enfin unis, c'est vrai que ça fait chaud au cœur, dommage qu'il n' y ait pas des moments comme ça dans la saga des CDZ...La suite ? Bah t'attendras pas longtemps, c'est juste en dessous ! J'espère que ce tout dernier chapitre te paraîtra satisfaisant. Bye bye !

**Kelidril : **Saluut à toi aussi ! Gémeaux powa ? Exactement ! Lol c'est tellement cool de les voir comme ça...mais que d'émotion, mes amis, que d'émotion...mdr Mu c'est ton préféré ? Je croyais que c'était le mien également, mais, après mûre réflexion (lol), j'ai choisi Milo ! Mais Mu c'est mon deuxième préféré, il est tellement proche de la perfection, comme je l'ai dit à mangaslover...Tu en conviendras. Drôle la fin ? C'est vrai, je me suis éclatée devant cette scène, à croire qu'on sent l'arôme de la soupe de Shion jusqu'au douzième temple !lol Le prochain chapitre ? Ben il est là, il n'attend que ton bon vouloir...mdr Bises !

**Marie : **Coucou ! Merci de ta review « trois-en-un » lol. Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé les trois histoires « attendrissantes », c'est très gentil (rougit). Tu me dis bravo ? Wow, c'est énorme, je suis flattée (rougit encore plus) ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera à ton goût. Au revoir et encore merci !

CHAPITRE 4 :

Pardon

Saga hésita. Le lendemain était prévue sa consécration en tant que nouveau Pope, mais il avait une dernière chose à faire avant que les cérémonies et rituels ne commencent. Il devait se rendre au Cimetière des chevaliers.

Les autres chevaliers d'Or l'avaient regardé descendre les escaliers reliant les douze temples pour ensuite hésiter à l'entrée du cimetière. Deathmask, Camus, Shura et Aphrodite connaissaient la peur qui l'habitait ; il était difficile de pénétrer dans un lieu où l'on avait auparavant séjourné en tant que cadavre. Sans oublier le fait que personne n'avait pris la peine d'enlever les épitaphes. La première tombe que l'on remarquait en entrant était en plus celle de Saga. Très désagréable.

L'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux se décida enfin à entrer. Il avança dans le cimetière silencieux. Il évita les fosses qui avaient abrité son corps et ceux des autres chevaliers qui avaient perdu la vie durant la dictature de son côté obscur. Posé sur une petite hauteur, se trouvait une tombe solitaire. L'épitaphe de granit indiquait simplement : _Aioros, chevalier du Sagittaire. _C'était la seule décision qu'il n'avait pas regrettée d'avoir prise pendant son règne de terreur ; la décision d'enterrer dignement Aioros, et cela même si les corps des traîtres étaient supposés être laissés à pourrir.

Saga s'agenouilla devant la pierre tombale. Aioros n'avait pas été ressuscité comme eux tous parce qu'il n'avait pas participé à la Guerre sainte, et de toute manière, Shion leur avait dit qu'Aioros n'avait pas souhaité revenir sur la terre des vivants. Il était mort pendant aussi longtemps qu'il avait vécu, après tout.

Le vent soufflait doucement, et les nuages éparpillés jetaient des ombres sur le sol. « Aioros, je devais venir te demander pardon. » commença Saga d'une voix basse.

« Je ne sais pas si tu peux me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait. Je me souviens de l'époque où nous venions de recevoir nos armures. Nous étions alors les plus jeunes parmi les chevaliers d'Or, et nous ne connaissions pas encore Deathmask, Shura, Aphrodite, Camus, Milo, Shaka, Mu et Aldébaran. Nous connaissions Roshi et bien sûr, Shion, mais nous étions les deux seuls. Nous sommes devenus de si bons amis...

« Lorsque les plus âgés sont arrivés, Shura, Aphrodite et Deathmask, je me rappelle comment nous avons pris shura sous notre aile, délaissant pourtant Aphrodite et Deathmask. Peut-être que si tu les avais pris en amitié aussi, j'aurais pu être arrêté. » Saga ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement. « OK, peut-être pas. Deathmask est un peu psychopathe sur les bords lui-même. »

Il soupira. « Mais alors, je n'ai pas été un aussi bon ami que je pensais. Je t'ai caché l'existence de mon frère ; je n'en sais toujours pas la raison. Ensuite, je ne t'ai rien dit de ces périodes de blancs, où à un moment je serais en train de vaquer à des occupations tout à fait innocentes, et l'instant d'après je me retrouverais en train d'étrangler un des gardes. Peut-être que si je t'en avais parlé, je serais allé voir le Pope, et mon côté obscur n'aurait pas progressé davantage. Peut-être qu'il ne m'aurait pas entraîné sur le chemin que j'ai pris. »

« Aioros, je suis devenu ce que j'étais supposé combattre, et je ne l'ai réalisé que lorsqu'il a été trop tard. Je n'ai pas réalisé, avant de les voir ramener ton corps ensanglanté au Sanctuaire, et j'ai vu Shura, au bord des larmes mais se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas les laisser couler. J'ai réalisé quand j'ai vu Aiolia mis à l'écart, parce qu'il était ton frère, le frère d'un traître. Pour cela, je ne peux que demander ton pardon, mais je sais que l'on ne peut pas tout réparer en disant que l'on est désolé. »

La brise ébouriffa les cheveux de Saga. Les mèches bleues obstruèrent temporairement sa vue de la tombe, mais ne cachèrent pas la larme qui roula le long de sa joue. « Je t'ai trahi de presque toutes les façons possibles. Mais demander pardon n'est pas la seule chose que je vais te dire. J'ai été nommé le nouveau grand Pope, cette fois avec la bénédiction d'Athéna, et je te promets qu'à présent, je règnerais comme tu l'aurais fait. Je dirigerai le Sanctuaire et les chevaliers en ce temps de paix et me préparer à la prochaine guerre. Aioros, je fais cela pour expier mes fautes, et j'espère que si tu ne peux me pardonner à présent, tu en seras capable la prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons. »

Saga n'entendit que le bruissement du vent, mais il sentit quelque chose effleurer son épaule. Il ne portait qu'une tunique d'entraînement sans manches, ainsi qu'un pantalon. Il leva les yeux. Deux grandes plumes blanches tombèrent paresseusement à ses pieds. Il fixa le ciel du regard, s'attendant presque à voir Aioros flottant au-dessus de lui, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut un ciel bleu, dépourvu de nuages. Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur les plumes. Il se pencha et les ramassa.

Saga se remit debout et se détourna avec un sourire. Il savait que les deux plumes étaient la manière d'Aioros de lui assurer qu'il lui avait déjà pardonné. Le nouveau Pope était cependant toujours déterminé à faire de son mieux, pour le chevalier du Sagittaire. Lorsqu'il arriva au portail du cimetière, il vit les douze chevaliers d'Or tous rassemblés là : Mu, Aldébaran, Kanon, Deathmask, Aiolia, Shaka, Shiryu, Milo, Seiya, Shura, Camus et Aphrodite. Tous lui souriaient, et quand il les rejoignit, Shaka baissa les yeux sur les deux plumes blanches.

- Ainsi, il t'a pardonné, remarqua le chevalier de la Vierge.

Saga ne put que hocher la tête. Aphrodite se mit à fouiller dans ses poches. « Bon, je sais que je l'avais sur moi...Ah ha ! ». Le chevalier des Poissons extirpa de sa poche arrière une fine cordelette de cuir. Il en enleva un cheveu turquoise, et tendit la main vers Saga.

- Puis-je voir les plumes ?

Saga haussa un sourcil, mais les lui donna. Aphrodite les attacha rapidement au lien de cuir et fit un signe de tête en direction de Saga, lui indiquant de s'approcher. Celui-ci obéit, et le chevalier des Poissons tressa la cordelette dans la chevelure de Saga. « Là », dit-il.

L'ancien Gémeaux sourit. « Merci. » Il lança un regard aux autres. Eux aussi souriaient, et se détournèrent pour retourner à leurs temples respectifs. Le dernier à partir fut Seiya ; et avant de tourner les talons à son tour, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Saga était en train de contempler l'horizon, la brise éparpillant doucement sa chevelure et les plumes s'y balançaient. Seiya eut l'impression fugace que Saga pouvait voir quelque chose que lui ne pouvait pas, peut-être ce que le futur leur apporterait. Le nouveau chevalier du Sagittaire secoua la tête et se mit en route vers son temple.

Saga esquissa un sourire dans le dos du plus jeune chevalier d'Or. Il savait que Seiya deviendrait une légende, comme Aioros l'avait été. Ce que le jeune Pope ne savait pas, c'était qu'il allait en devenir une lui-même.

Cette guerre répandit l' histoire des cinq Kamui et de leurs porteurs, celle de la guerre civile au Sanctuaire, et une multitude d'autres encore. Parmi elles était l'histoire de l'homme qui devint deux fois Pope. La première fois, il l'était devenu en étant manipulé par le mal, et la seconde fois, Athéna elle-même l'avait béni. La seule partie de cette légende qui ne fut jamais modifiée, pendant les milliers et les milliers d'années suivants, fut le fait qu'il portait deux plumes blanches dans ses cheveux jusqu'au jour où il mourut.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**FIN !**

**En espérant que cette conclusion vous a plu ! snif...j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit la fin...mais toutes les bonnes choses en ont une, malheureusement...**** Merci encore à toutes celles (ceux aussi peut-être ?) qui ont reviewé cette fic...C'était vraiment un plaisir de vous lire et de répondre à vos commentaires. Bien sûr, si vous en laissez pour ce chapitre, j'y répondrai, mais pour ceux et celles qui laissent des reviews anonymes, je vous prierai d'écrire votre adresse mail, pour que je puisse vous répondre...merci encore ! **


End file.
